undertalefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Lience/Блокнотик
Просьба ничего не редактировать. Здесь я буду хранить свои незаконченные переводы, чтобы удобнее было позже скопировать Исходный код. Файлы на компьютере может в любой момент засосать в пустоту, потому извините, буду засорять эту Вики... То, что необходимо сделать * Дополнить статьи локаций, такие, как Арт-клуб, Барьер; * Перевести статью про Альфис. Статья 7: Альфис История Истинный Пацифистский Путь True Lab Returning to the lab at Papyrus's recommendation, the protagonist finds a note from Alphys, which tells them that she will be facing her own mistakes. The note directs the protagonist to the True Lab's entrance to find out the truth, in case she never returns. In the True Lab, the protagonist learns of Alphys's experiments and restores the power. Alphys appears and calms down the Amalgamates, who are the living victims of her experiments. She thanks the protagonist for coming to help, telling them that she feared that instead of telling the truth, she would run away or 'do something... Cowardly.' She gives a summary of her experiments, admitting that the protagonist probably already knew what she did. Studying the nature of souls at Asgore's request, Alphys isolated a power she named "determination" and injected it into dying monsters to try and preserve their SOULs after death, but the injections saved their lives instead. Before she returned the monsters to their families, their bodies shortly manifested side effects of losing physicality; melting together due to the incompatibility of the concentrations of determination that were injected, reacting erratically due to differences in monster material composition. Alphys fell into shame upon this discovery, eventually becoming unwilling and fearful to inform the monsters' families of what happened, and kept her failure a secret to everybody. Having opened the True Lab, Alphys declares that she will reveal the truth about her experiments and with her friends' support, it will be easier for her to do this. She leaves the lab with the Amalgamates and returns them to their families. True Pacifist Ending Alphys joins Undyne in breaking up the fight between Asgore, the protagonist, and Toriel. Alphys and Undyne comfort Asgore, advising him to pursue a romantic relationship with someone else. Mettaton then appears and encourages Undyne and Alphys to kiss, saying that "THE AUDIENCE IS DYING FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!!!". The two try to kiss, but Toriel stops them from doing so. It turns out that Papyrus called the protagonist's friends at the suggestion of a talking flower. Just as Alphys realizes that the flower was one of her experiments, Flowey binds her and everyone else with vines. Alphys supports the protagonist and defends them from Flowey's attacks, before Flowey absorbs her SOUL along with almost everybody's, allowing Flowey to become Asriel. The protagonist calls for Alphys's SOUL within Asriel and saves her, and her friendship with the protagonist resonates with Asriel, eventually getting him to stop fighting. Asriel learns the protagonist's name - Frisk - and passes this on to Alphys's SOUL. Her desire to leave the underground (which she shares with every monster) is used by Asriel to destroy the barrier before he releases them. Alphys regains consciousness along with Frisk's other friends, remembering little about what had just happened. She upgrades Toriel's phone, allowing her to send text messages, and tells the truth about her to Asgore and Toriel; Asgore feels sad for not knowing and Toriel fires her from the position of Royal Scientist. She tells Undyne that with their newly gained freedom, she will 'stay inside and watch anime like a total loser!' Asgore asks what anime is, and Alphys gets Frisk to help her describe it to Asgore. She passes her phone to Asgore to show an example of anime, realizing too late that it shows two robots in a romantic relationship. Leaving the Underground, Alphys joins Undyne, who leaves to check on Papyrus. In the credits, she is seen at the beach, with Undyne, the Lesser Dog and Greater dog, the Nice Cream seller and Onionsan. She receives a kiss on the cheek from Undyne and faints from the passion and power (9999 damage). Relationships Mettaton Before the events of Undertale, Mettaton (as a ghost) started a Human Fan Club. The only person who joined was Alphys, who showed Mettaton designs of a robot she wanted to build for him. Mettaton ultimately joined Alphys for the body, even leaving Napstablook behind. Mettaton is very grateful to Alphys as she created his body, but he does lose patience with her every so often. Neutral Route During his 'malfunctioning' act, he helps Alphys not only by tormenting the protagonist, but by improvising if things do not go as intended, and he reminds Alphys of what to say. Alphys cares greatly for Mettaton and quickly forgives him for actually trying to kill the protagonist himself, worrying about him after the battle. Undyne Alphys is friends with Undyne, but she is romantically interested in her as well. Alphys respects her for being brave, confident and strong: everything Alphys isn't. She attempts to make herself look cool in front of Undyne, afraid she will think she is a loser. Mettaton has stated she writes Undyne's name in the margins of her notes, names programming files after her and has even written stories about them sharing a domestic life. Undyne is known to hang out at her lab, where Alphys has shown her anime, claiming to be human history movies (and leading Undyne into thinking anime is real.) True Pacifist Route Upon learning her feelings are shared, their relationship grows. After receiving Undyne's letter and going on a date with the protagonist (as Undyne had not signed the letter, so Alphys thought the protagonist had written it), Alphys admits she is in love with Undyne, which leads her to roleplay so she can gain confidence to confess her feelings. Undyne ends up overhearing her, and Alphys admits she lied about herself to make herself look better. Undyne responds by telling her that she does not care about what Alphys is into; she likes her because she is passionate. She and Undyne later join in breaking up the fight between Asgore and the protagonist. Alphys finally confesses her feelings, which are reciprocated by Undyne. The two try to kiss, but Toriel stops them from doing so in front of the protagonist. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, Undyne is shown giving Alphys a kiss on the cheek while on the beach. Alphys blushes profusely and comically falls over. Papyrus Alphys's observed interactions with Papyrus are limited, but it is clear they've met on the internet before at the very least, as they are mutual followers of each other on the Underground's social network. It is unknown if she has linked his online persona to his real self, as she does not seem to recognize him when he shows up during the date. At the end of the date with Alphys, Papyrus gives Alphys training to be happy with who she is. Sans Alphys seems to know Sans, as hinted by the conversation in the True Pacifist Ending Epilogue, where Sans attempts to jinx Alphys but fails. Alphys seems to have knowledge of Sans's pun-making personality, and thus Papyrus questions it, asking "WAIT, ALPHYS, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU KNEW SANS.", which causes Alphys to get nervous, but Sans quickly answers the question with "doesn't everyone?". Sans is also implied to come from a scientific background, so it may be possible the two used to work with each other. The protagonist Alphys holds great admiration for the protagonist and their adventure through the Underground, tracking them from the very second they exit the Ruins through a variety of cameras hidden throughout the flora and natural features of the areas through which the protagonist travels. This eventually culminates in her attempt to self-insert herself into the human's adventure as a savior, which she later admits to being a very hackneyed attempt at making herself feel better. She accepts the protagonist's offer of a date much later, thinking the letter Undyne had written to her was from the protagonist. After an encounter with Undyne at the dump, she comes clean that she'd gone out with the protagonist primarily to let them down gently in one fashion or another, as she is not interested in them. On a Genocide Route that was aborted at Mettaton NEO, however, Alphys holds no positive feelings for the protagonist, regarding them as a monster that she should have killed when she had the chance. Asgore Alphys has a crush on Asgore, as is revealed if the protagonist chooses him as the answer to the trivia question 'who does Dr. Alphys have a crush on?'. Mettaton tells the protagonist that Alphys built him in an attempt to impress Asgore, saying 'Why would someone outfit an amusement robot with brutal combat capabilities? Simple. To impress Mr. Asgore Dreemurr of course!'. She calls him "Mr. Dreamy". In the True Pacifist ending, where Alphys and Undyne are in a romantic relationship, Alphys indicates that she has moved on from her crush on Asgore due to her feelings for Undyne (though she does remark that Asgore and Toriel are cute together.) Toriel Alphys does not appear to know of Toriel's existence until after meeting her in the True Pacifist Ending. She does make friends with Toriel fairly easily, though, despite being fired from the position of Royal Scientist by her after she learns of Alphys's determination experiments and their horrific results. Alphys is very amused by Toriel's questioning of people finding her attractive, a likely reference to the immensely positive fan reception of Toriel after the demo. The Family Ending with Alphys befriended confirms that she finds Toriel attractive. She thinks that she and Asgore are still an excellent match despite their break-up and Toriel's lingering disgust for him, though she will accept the unlikeliness of them getting back together if it is pointed out to her. Bratty and Catty Alphys used to live on their street. She was like a big sister to them and took them on trips to the dump to find cool junk. They have not seen much of her since she became Royal Scientist. Trivia * Before entering the True Lab, the "trash can" can be examined, containing a note in a "strange kind of handwriting" that says "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID." It is unknown who the note is from, though it is speculated to be Flowey by some fans, possibly as part of his plan to get all of the protagonist's friends in one place by pushing Alphys to reveal her secrets. * Alphys is the only major monster in the game who is not fought by the protagonist, and thus it is impossible for them to kill her. However, it is implied that she is driven to suicide in certain Neutral Endings (such as when Undyne, Mettaton, or both are killed), indirectly caused by the protagonist. Also, Alphys can be safely assumed to be killed, along with the rest of the world, at the end of a Genocide run. ** In conjunction with the above, Alphys's full combat capabilities are unknown. The only hints come at the end of a True Pacifist route, where she generates a wall of electricity to protect the protagonist's SOUL from Flowey's bullets - in the subsequent battle against Asriel, Alphys's Lost Soul form reuses some of Mettaton EX's attacks. *A reoccurring mistake with Alphys is her number of buckteeth switching from two to three.